Entities offering wager gaming may wish to track a gaming machine's play history and to recover or re-create aspects of past-played games based on the tracked play history. For example, a wager gaming machine offering video slot machine play may save a screen capture of each game play provided by the wager gaming machine. The screen captures may later be referenced to determine what game outcome was displayed on the gaming machine for various game plays. Some gaming machines may save multiple screen captures during a game play to capture various stages of play during the game play, such as initial wager, additional wagers, initial draws, additional draws, etc.